Leader
A Leader is a warrior who is highest in the Clan hierarchy. The leader is responsible for everything that goes on in a Clan. DESCRIPTION Leaders are the head of their Clan. They have their own den, and are assisted by a Deputy in their tasks. They are responsible for the whole Clan, calling Clan Meetings, appointing cats to new ranks, and making the toughest decisions. Each Clan has one Leader, and their names end with the suffix ''-star.'' At some times, they can have their Warrior suffix, but are still recognized as Leader. However, this cat must be waiting to receive nine lives, and cannot properly lead without them. After being given nine lives, each Leader gains a single star-like mark on a certain part of their bodies (Ex.: their forehead, their chest, their shoulder, etc.) known as the Leader Star. This mark is always either black (most common), gray, or white (usually only in dark-furred cats), and it can vary in both size and shape (between eight shapes). It represents the Leader's connection with StarClan, and it sometimes glows a silvery white (like when StarClan heals a Leader's wound that caused them to lose a life). Leaders are only given a Leader Star if they gain nine lives. When the Leader gives up their Leader name or goes to the Place Of No Stars, their Leader Star disappears. Leaders who are sent to the Place Of No Stars are stripped of their Leader suffix, as all of their nobility and dignity has left them when they were sent there. QUALIFICATIONS In order to become Leader, a cat must meet these qualifications: * Mentored at least one apprentice. * Selected by the previous leader to become deputy (with the exception of Bramblestar). * Must have been deputy at the time of the leader's death, retirement, or banishment. In order for a cat to become Leader, the previous Leader must also be deceased, have retired, have left, or have been exiled. TASKS A Leader has various tasks and privileges: * Oversee the daily operations of the Clan and give them orders. * Speak on behalf of their Clan at Gatherings. * Lead the Clan in battles. * Appoint new Apprentices and assign them to Mentors. * Appoint new Warriors once they've finished their training. * Appoint a new Deputy if the former deputy has died, resigned, or been banished. * Counsel with the Deputy and the senior warriors and listen to their reports. * Discuss prophecies and omens with their Clan's Medicine Cat, and listen to their advice. * Solve conflicts between members of the Clan. * Dealing with politics/conflicts that happen out of the Clan, but can still threaten the Clan. * Decide if an outsider can join the Clan. * Exile Clan members who severely broke StarClan's Code or who present a danger to the Clan. * Call Clan meetings if necessary for the good of the Clan. A Leader is also expected to occasionally carry out Warrior tasks, such as going on patrols or mentoring Apprentices should they assign one to themselves. If the Leader cannot carry out their tasks (for instance, because of illness or injury), the Clan Deputy will substitute for them. APPOINTMENT When the former Clan Leader dies, is exiled, leaves or willingly retires, the current Clan deputy is appointed as the new leader. They make a journey to the Clans' sacred place (the Starpond), escorted by the Clan's Medicine Cat, to share tongues with their ancestors, receive their nine lives, and get their Leader name. In some cases, deputies become the de facto leader with their predecessor's death even when it's not directly stated. When all of the lives have been given, normally the previous leader says these words: I hail you by your new name, prefixstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Clan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity. Nine Lives Upon sharing tongues with StarClan at their leadership ceremony, the new Leader is granted nine lives by the ancestors. This does not necessarily mean they will live longer, but they can survive accidents or injuries that would claim the life of any other cat, at the cost of one of their nine lives. Each of the lives are granted by a single ancestor, usually from the same Clan and whose life was meaningful to the cat, and a gift of an attribute. This process can be surprising and painful, but it is important for the Leader to fight fiercely for the Clan. When the Leader loses one of these lives, they black out and are taken to some sort of dream reality. There, the Leader watches the most eventful moment in the life of the cat who gave them the life they lost, like their or a loved one's death, through their eyes. (Ex.: When Quickstar lost her eighth life, she witnessed Twigheart's death through Rattail's eyes because that was the most eventful moment of his life). When the cat is revived back to consciousness, the wound or illness is removed to the best of StarClan's ability. Even when they lose their last life, the Leader must still endure the most eventful moment of the cat who gave it, and only then can they join StarClan. DEMOTION Leaders usually serve until the end of their lives, but there are some exceptions. Retirement A Clan Leader may resign if they wish to do so (such as Crabstar did). This is approved by StarClan, and the current Deputy can be appointed as the new leader. The former Leader loses their Leader name and the lives granted by the ancestors. If the Leader doesn't give up all of their remaining lives then the amount they have left will be subtracted from the next Leader's nine lives. Even if a cat does this, they will still keep their Leader name unless they choose not to, unlike Leaders who are sent to the Place Of No Stars. Banishment A Clan can demote a Leader if they consider them unfit for the position (such as when FireClan banished Deadstar). However, this is not approved by StarClan, and the ancestors won't recognize a new Leader and give them their nine lives as long as the former leader is alive. (As Bramblestar was not recognized as succeeding Deadstar, therefore he was not given nine lives) But in cases such as Robinstar, he was still alive with one life left. When Silverstar was granted nine lives, usually Robinstar would have given him one of the lives, but was not in StarClan, as well as not having gone to the Starpond directly and stepped down. Therefore Silverstar was only granted eight lives. In other cases, such as when Crabstar gave his last two lives back to StarClan and became an Elder, his sucessor, Quietstar, got all her nine lives, although Crabstar was not in StarClan to give her her ninth. CEREMONY Origins The Starpond was first discovered by Troutleap and Waterwave, after they were given a prophecy by Star where they had to look in the "core of the Clan territories" for a place where Leaders could be given nine lives. They eventually found the small hole underneath the Flatrock which led to the Shimmercave. Thus, Waterstar was the first Leader to get nine lives. All the other Leaders and their respective Medicine Cats quickly followed. Process The new Leader goes to the Starpond with the Clan's Medicine Cat (if there are two or more Medicine Cats, the eldest and most experienced must go). After drinking from the pool, the new Leader cannot move for a short period of time, because their old life is being ripped away so they can receive nine new ones. Upon awakening, cats of StarClan come down from the Spirit Valley. Nine cats, normally ones who were significant during the new Leader's life or the Clan's history (although this is not always the case) give them their nine lives with these words: Life giver: (Touches nose to the top of the new leader's head) With this life, I give you gift. Use it well in, as, for, etc. of gift. Often, after all the lives are given, the previous Leader always conducts the coronation for the new leader, even if they have not given them a life. They are also usually the the cat that gives the new Leader their last life. Just as the living Clan cats would call a Warrior by their new name, the StarClan cats acclaim the new Leader. After the ceremony, the new Leader is not allowed to tell any cat what happened during the ceremony, with the exception of the Medicine Cat. Each of the lives normally give the new leader a great deal of pain as a sign to ready them for the hard work it normally will be to lead their Clan. However, certain lives, depending on the gift, do not cause pain and instead give the new leader a much better feeling. Getting nine lives does not necessarily mean that a leader will live longer, but they can survive certain accidents or injuries that would normally claim the life of a cat. However, if any important organ is struck, like the cat's heart, it will take more than one life for StarClan to heal it, which is why Clawstar lost all of his lives when Maverick struck his vital organs. If a Leader no longer wishes to be the Leader, they must go to the Starpond to revoke all but one life, like Crabstar did, so that their deputy may receive their full nine lives. DAY-TO-DAY LIFE The Clan leader will take part in patrols and hunting, but usually leaves the actual organization of the patrols to the deputy. Most Leaders take interest in all aspects of Clan life, kits, Elders, Warriors, etc. They also listen to cats' personal problems and attempt to help, to avoid tension in the Clan. Their main job is to keep the Clan running smoothly. When something is wrong in the Clan, cats are to immediately tell the Leader first. The Leader also listens to recounts of patrols, making sure nothing threatens the Clan. If a female Leader chooses to have kits, the Deputy will act as the Leader until the kit(s) are apprenticed. LEADER LIVES This section contains a list of all the lives that have been given to Leaders. * Acceptance -'' Clawstar (given by Palespeck) * ''Appreciating Medicine Cat's companionship -'' Robinstar * ''Adventure – Froststar * Bravery – Stormstar * Certainty – Soulstar (given by Fallenstar) * Choice – ''Brightstar (given by Reedstar) * ''Clear judgement of character – Yewstar (given by Fallenstar) * Clear sight – Deadstar * Compassion – Clawstar, Clawstar (SoD), Deadstar, Fallenstar (given by Robinstar), Hawkstar, Soulstar (given by Crimsonscar) * Confidence – Airstar, Quickstar (given by Earthstar) * Courage – Clawstar, Fallenstar (given by Silverstar), Froststar, Hawkstar, Robinstar, Soulstar (given by Iceeyes), Stormstar, Yewstar (given by Soulstar) * Curiosity – Brightstar (given by Finchkit), Stormstar * Endurance – Fallenstar, Earthstar * Exploring beyond the borders – Clawstar (SoD) (given by Robinstar), Yewstar * Determination -'' Airstar, Earthstar * ''Duty -'' Deadstar, Brightstar (given by Goldenstar) * ''Faith – Clawstar (SoD) (given by Moonstar), Earthstar, Quickstar (given by Beaver), Soulstar * Farsightedness – Clawstar (SoD) (given by Batstar) * Forgiveness – Airstar, Brightstar (given by Lilacpetal), Clawstar (given by Crimsonscar), Froststar * Friendship – Airstar * Grace – Airstar, Quickstar (given by Longwhisker) * Happiness – Stormstar * Healing – Earthstar * Honor – ''Deadstar, Brightstar (given by Frostpool) * ''Honoring old Traditions – Froststar * Hope – Fallenstar, Hawkstar, Earthstar, Clawstar (Given by Sedgeflower) * Humility – Crookedstar * Humor – Fallenstar * Instincts – Clawstar (SoD), Mossystar, Quickstar (given by Tallbark), Riverstar * Judgement – Deadstar, Quickstar (given by Maplestar) * Justice – Hawkstar, Soulstar, Stormstar (given by Littlestep), Yewstar (given by Echopaw) * Listening to elders – Quickstar (given by Rattail), Yewstar (given by Mistshade) * Love – '' Airstar, Clawstar, Deadstar, Earthstar, Fallenstar (given by Daisypetal), Soulstar (given by Goldenspots) * ''Loyalty – Airstar, Clawstar (given by Sharpstar), Hawkstar, Soulstar (given by Nightwave), Robinstar, * Mercy – Clawstar (SoD), Quickstar (given by Raggedtail) * Mentoring/Training young cats wisely – Clawstar (SoD), Soulstar (given by Poppypetal) * Mother's love – Froststar, Hawkstar, Riverstar, Stormstar, Yewstar (given by Molefoot) * Nobility – Stormstar (given by Fallenstar) * Offering second chances – '''''Brightstar (given by Soakfur), Yewstar (given by Beetlewing) * '''''Patience – Fallenstar, Froststar, Hawkstar * Pride – Clawstar (SoD) (given by Hickorystar), Fallenstar (given by Acornleaf), Yewstar (given by Iceeyes) * Protection – Soulstar (given by Flowerdapple) * Putting their Clan above all others – Sharpstar * Resilience – Airstar, Quickstar (given by Pinetail) * Selflessness – Earthstar * Strength – Clawstar (given by Chivestar), Deadstar, Quickstar (given by Bunny), Stormstar * StarClan's Code – Deadstar, Froststar * Strength to act without fear or hesitation – Clawstar, Froststar * Stubbornness – Airstar * Sympathy – Brightstar (given by Brookpebble), Earthstar * Tireless Energy – ''Soulstar (given by Batfang) * ''Trust – Airstar, Fallenstar (given by Specklekit), Hawkstar * Truth – Brightstar (given by Carpwhisker), Deadstar * Understanding – Clawstar (SoD), Yewstar (given by Aspenspeck) * War and peace – Robinstar * Wisdom – Brightstar (given by Cindertail), Earthstar, Froststar, Stormstar TRIVIA * The only prefix that has been shared by more than one Leader at one point is "Claw".